In the field of robotized grasping apparatuses, there are conflicting design criteria. On the one hand, grasping apparatuses must often be capable of reproducing human-like manipulations, such as a pinch grasp and enveloping grasp (a.k.a., power grasp). A pinch grasp is equivalent to the grasping of minute objects with the finger tips, while an enveloping grasp involving enveloping a larger object with at least a pair of fingers, with the phalanges of the fingers conforming to the shape of the object.
On the other hand, in spite of these intricate grasping movements (i.e., the pinch grasp), it is often desired to simplify the conception of grasping apparatuses, for instance by reducing the number of parts, simplifying the fabrication and assembly processes, reducing the number of degrees of actuation required, and/or by using off-the-shelf components. For instance, off-the-shelf grippers are available, and adapting mechanical fingers to such off-the-shelf grippers could prove to be cost effective.